Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo
by Blitz
Summary: 5 girls all get stuck in X-Men's bodies and vice versa. This is about both of their inner struggles about who they are, or about...UTTER AND TOTAL DESRUCTION! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!(Note: it's about destruction.)Last plot chapter :(.BUT DON'T STOP READING YET!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1.html Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't   
own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals.   
Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you   
know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 1 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men   
counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of the   
X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ? 

******************* 

BLITZ (SARAH) 

One day, Blitz woke up in the X-Mansion. Looking down, she found that she was in Penance's body! "GAAH! I'm Penance!!!! " Penance/Blitz yelled. "Ooh! At least I get a kewl outfit outta the deal! Hrmmm . . . " She thinks for a while, then comes to a most joyful conclusion: "YESSS! Now I can do even _MORE_ damage! BWAHAHAHAHA!" 

***   
STORM13 (SOPHIE) 

Storm13, at the same time, woke up in another part of the building. "What? Damn, that's weird. I'm Storm!" Storm13 thought a moment. "COOOL! Weather control, come to me! Buahah," Storm13 muttered, "ahahahahhahahaha, but damn i was just gtting usd to being back in my own body and having the guys at school respect me. Ah, well guess I can always electrify them if they dont now, only something . . . something is really worrying me about being Storm." She thought to herself, trying to remember what should bother her about being in Storm's body. "Oh well," she whispers and turns over so that she wasn't looking straight through her skylight into the sun, instead she was now looking at Forge . . . in the same bed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh" (deep breath) "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

Forge opened his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

***   
SILVER SUNSHINE25 (TANIA): 

Tania woke up with a yawn, then rolled over to the right as usual to see what time it was on the alarm clock next to her bed. Except today she bumped into something. Well, not something, but someone. Wearing ruby quartz glasses. As she stared, puzzled, a lock of her hair fell into her face. Red hair. Tania jumped up and looked in the mirror. 

"Noooooo!!!!!!!!" 

Cyclops was jolted out of his sleep and sat up in bed, looking at his wife. "Jean, honey, what's the matter?" 

Jean whirled around, eyes wide with a horrorified look on her face. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

***   
STORMY 

Sophie ran out of the room screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

But as she ran, she bumped into Jean, who was coming the other way, yelling, ""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"Ok, who is this?" they both asked at the same time. 

"It's Sophie." 

"Sophie, god damnit, this is Tania, uhm, Sunshine. I'm IN JEAN'S body. JEANSSSS!" 

"Ohhhoooooo hooohhh! God, and I though I was bad! Oh my oh my GODl" Her friend collapsed on the floor laughing 

"Yeah, real funny. I thought you liked Storm" 

"Yes, but wait till you see her sleeping partner." 

"NO?" 

"YES!!" 

"Bishop???" 

"NO!! Forge." 

"Ew." 

***   
SUNSHINE 

"That's almost as bad as who I woke up to this morning," Jean/Tania said. 

"Oh my God . . . you poor poor thing . . . " 

"Yes, I know . . . " Jean took a deep breath. "Cyclops." 

Both girls shuddered. 

"Well, I guess it's all good 'cause we now have awesome mutant powers," Storm said cheerfully. 

"Easy for you to say! Jean can't do anything without fainting! I'm screwed!" Jean cried. 

Cyclops walked out of his and Jean's bedroom. "Jean, sweetheart, what's going on out here?" 

"Dear GOD get away from me!" Jean screamed, running down the hall. 

***   
STORMY 

"Hey, what the hell did I do?" Cyclops asked. 

"DONT TALK TO ME STAY AWAY AHHHHHH" Jean/Tania shouted as she ran off down the hall. 

"What the hell's wrong with my wife, Storm?" cyclops said, puzzled 

Storm was doubled over and laughing too much to answer. "Maybe she finally got tired of your impotence," she managed to choke 

"WHAT THE I AM NOT, YOU LITtle- " 

"Ah, shut up I can beat you without even using my powers, idiot." 

"wha.." 

Forge came down the stairs from his and Storm's room. 

"You might wanna tell you wife to calm her ass down," cyclops said and walked off to look for Jean. 

"What crawled up his ass," Forge asked scratching his head. "And why were you screaming before?" 

"Uhm," Storm/Sophie searched for a good excuse, "you left a screw in the bed and I sat on it." 

"Oh sorry, I gotta be more carefull with those." 

"Doesn't matter. Uhm, I have to go find Jean now." 

"What's up with that anyway?" 

"GIRL STUFF," Storm/Sophie called over her shoulder as she ran off down the hall as fast as she could. 

***   
BLITZ 

Jubilee awoke because of all the screaming and looked out of her room. "Eh. Nothing new." She walked down to the basement where Penance was sleeping and took an apple with her. "Hi, Penny!" 

Blitz looked up at her and faked being mute. 

"Want an apple?" 

Blitz looked at the apple and took it. She took one finger and carved a bad word in it with her razor-sharp finger and handed it back. 

Jubilee took it. "Gaah! Where'd you learn that?!" She stared at FUCK U written on the apple. 

Blitz pushed Jubilee down and walked out of room. 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" 

Soon, Penance/Blitz found Cyclops and Jean/Tania in the kitchen. Jean had a chair pushed between her and Cyclops. Cyclops was absolutely terrified. Blitz walked to the refrigerator and reached for a bottle of bud. They were all opened and all had pieces of paper taped to them that said "Wolveriner". She sighed and took out a coke. 

"Uhhh, Penance? What are you doing?" Cyclops asked. 

Penance turned around, sighed, and handed him one, too. Cyclops was very confused. Penance offered Jean one, but she shook her head. Penance shrugged and carried the two cans with her to the T.V. and flipped it on to football (American, not soccer). Storm/Sophie walked in. "WAAZZUP!!!" 

"WAAZZUP!!!! Just chillin'. Drinkin' a Coke. Watchin' the game." 

" . . . Blitz?" 

" . . . Kat?" 

"No." 

"Sophie?" 

"Yup. And I thought you couldn't talk!" 

"Well, I guess she was just fakin' then." She turned off T.V. "I hate football with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns." 

Storm looked at the coke cans. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking those?" 

"Why?" 

"Uhhh . . . cuz it's 6 a.m.?" 

"Yeah? So?" 

"Well, can I have one? You're not going to drink _both_ of them, are you?" 

"I have a long day of attacking various people today! I need BOTH of them!" 

"Yeah, well remember who Storm is dating?!" 

Blitz stared at Storm(13) for a minute, then shoved the other coke at her. 

She smiled. "I thought so." 

***   
CHIBIKAT (KAT): 

A strangely girlish scream came from Wolverine's room. A few seconds later, insane giggling replaced Wolverine's previous screams of terror. There was a bit of thumping, some muffled Japanese curses, and suddenly Logan came bounding down the stairs with a grin from ear to ear. "I am so great! I am so great! G-R-E-T, I am so great!" The unusually happy Wolverine walked over to the fridge, pulled out a beer, took a sip, and promptly spit it out. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEW! THIS STUFF TASTES LIKE CAT PISS!!!! . . . not that I've ever TASTED cat piss. . ." He slowly dumped the rest of the contents of the lager into the sink, attempted to throw it in the garbage, missed, and hit Jean in the face. 

"HEY!" 

"Sooooooooooooooorry. Me aim no good now. Me talk Shampoo!" She smiled a big smile. "Me Shampoo! Shampoo cook Ramen specially what for Ranma-san!" 

Silence. 

"Kat?" the red-head asked. Wolverine jumped back a few feet and clung onto the wall. 

"HOW DID YOU EVER KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW?" he. . . er, she, yelped. 

"Uh, number one, I'm psychic. Number two, I'm Sunshine." 

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! SUN-CHAN!!!!"   


TBC . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I   
don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals.   
Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah,   
you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 2 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men   
counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of   
the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ? 

****   
STORMY 

She sipped her Coke. "So Kat, wassup?" 

"I'M WOLVERINE." 

"I noticed, uhm, maybe we should help Jean." 

"YES, STAY AWAY From me cyclops!" Jean screamed 

"Jean, what's wrong? What did I do?" 

"Oh boy, pooor Tania. At least mine's a genius." 

"Come on, Jean, the foursome with Storm and Forge last night can't have been that bad." 

"WHAT?!" 

"EWWWW HEELPPPPPPPP!!!!" Strom ran into the bathrooom and vomited repeatedly. 

"Ok, maybe it was." 

***   
CHIBS 

"Heh heh. . . heh heh. . . heh," Wolverine/Kat said. She coughed. "I'm gonna go watch anime now, who wants to come with me?" She smiled. 

". . ." 

Gambit came down the stairs. "Mornin' mes amis. . ." He yawned. 

Wolverine's (Kat) eyes widened in joy. "EEEEEE! GAMBY-KUN!" She huggled Gambit. 

"DYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Gambit screamed. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETIT OOOOOOOOOOOOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!" He threw Wolverine to the ground, who landed on head. 

Wolverine got up slowly. "No mommy, I wan' a ducky fer Christmas. . . @_@ Yoig. . ." 

"What de hell happened to 'im???" 

Jean sipped her Coke. "Well, as far as I can tell. . . " - sipped Coke - "I don't know " -sipped Coke - "But. . . do you wanna have sex with me?" 

"O.O WHAT?!?!?!" 

"JEAN!" Scott yelled. 

"Yes? What, is there something WRONG with me wanting to do Gambit? *prrrrrrrr* 

Scott looked deeply hurt. "How. . . how could you. . .?" 

"How could YOU??" Jean replied. 

"How could I what?" 

"Heh, oh, YOU know. . . glug glug! Vroom vroom! Honk honk! Crash crash!" 

Wolverine/Kat joined in. "Moo moo! Wink wink, nudge nudge, know what I mean, know what I mean? Huh? Do ya? Know? What I mean? Nudge?" 

"SHUT UP LOGAN!" Scott yelled. 

Chibikat began to get tears in her eyes. "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS BE YOUR FRIEND, AND YOU HAD TO PUSH ME AWAY!!" She sniffled, then ran upstairs. 

Storm glared at him. "Now look what you've done, you bastard! You made Wolverine cry!" 

"How dare you!" Jean slapped Scott and walked away. 

". . ." Gambit looked around the room. 

Jean glanced at him. "Oh, and I'll be comin' for YOU tonight. Mrrowr, you sexy little thing you." She swaggered away. 

Storm sighed. "Well, I'm in the mood for margaritas." 

Kat bounded down the stairs. "I'll be. . . WASTIN' AWAY AGAIN IN MARGARITAVILLE!!!! Searchin' for my LOST SHAKER OF SALT!!" 

Gambit shuddered. "Now dat ain't right. . ." 

***   
STORMY 

Storm turned to leave. "I'm just going to the bookshop, people." 

"WHY STORMY?WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyy!?!?" Chibikat yelled. 

"That is so Chibikat," Storm said. 

"MY SECRET MY SECRET," Kat said. 

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND I'LL GE YOU A PRESENT!" 

"YES, mummy ::innocent::." 

*later* 

"I'M BACK!" Storm(13) called, entering the mansion. 

"YAY what di you buy?" Penance/Blitz shouted. 

THE RESIDEnT EVil NOVELS copies for everyone!" 

"Forge," Cyclops said, "what the hells gotten into a our wifes?" 

Forge shrugged. "Mabye it's just their time of month." 

"That must be it." 

"I wonder how Storm got at home?" Sophie whispered. 

*We rewind time to the beginning of the morning at Sophie's house in Switzerland.* 

"SOPHIE WAKE UP," Sophie's dad yelled. "The movers are coming and if you want to meet jackleen in town THEN YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED NOW!" 

Sophie (the real Storm) looked at him. "What wah where am I, MY NAME IS NOT SOPHIE I AM STORM MISTRESS OF THE ELEMENTS!" 

"Real cute, now get up!" 

"DO NOT MOCK ME MORTAL OR THE POWER OF THE WINDS SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" She tried to summon the winds. "Uhmm, damn you, Rogue, WHERE ARE YA? Gimme back my powers and my husband!" 

"AlrIght, Sophie, I get the point, I'll look at the stage schools, now quit fooling around and get dressed before I call a shrink." 

The real Storm looked down at herself "ACK IM A WHITE 14YEAR OLDDDDD!" 

"You've just noticed? Oh dear, NOW GO GET DRESSED!" 

She decided discretion is the best part of valor and thought she'll play along. "Yes sir I mean, uhm, dad." 

*Sigh 

***   
ROGUEX321 (KORRIE): 

A certain X-Man passed out, but awoke within moments. At least, their body did. 

Korrie, suddenly realized she wasn't in her own body. Somehow, she was now a weird Chinese-American chick. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyone but her! I HATE JUBILEE!" She ran down the stairs into Wolverine. 

"Jubly shubly" Wolverine said. 

"AHHHHGGGGGGGGG! RUN AWAY!" Jubes/Korrie ran away into the living room where Storm was handing out books. "wow dis is one fucked up universe!!!" 

***   
STORMY 

"Let me guess, this one has to be KORRIE," Storm said. 

Jubilee(K) panicked. "MY GOD HOW DID YOU KNOW YOUR NOT A TELEPATH!" 

"ITS SOPHIE." 

"OH GREAST WHO ESLE IS here?" 

"well Chibi is Wolverine." 

"Figures." 

"And Blitz is Penance." 

"Hi." 

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU CAN TALK!" 

"I know, she was faking. Weird, huh?" 

"And Sunshine is jean." 

"WHAT!!!!?" 

"I know. It gets worse. Remember who Storm is dating?" 

"HEHE," Penance giggled. 

"OH MY GOD YOU POOR GIRL!" Korrie yelled. 

Storm(13) nodded. "I KNOW!" 

***   
BLITZ 

Nightcrawler walked into the room. Penance(Blitz) snapped her fingers and changed him into the X-Men: Evolution version. 

"GAH!!" 

"I love messin' with him like this," she smiled. 

"GAH! YOU CAN TALK!" 

"No, I can't." 

"O.o You're talking now." 

"No. I'm not," she insisted. She began to make weird hand movements and chants. "This is a dream. You are dreaming. ... ERIC THE HALF A BEEEEEE!!!!" 

"NO! ANYONE BUT HIM!!" 

"Okay, stop yelling. Now you're just being loud," Penance said. 

"Sorry." 

Penance crossed her arms and looked away indignantly. "Well you should be." 

Meanwhile ... in Oakland, California ... 

"Janey, time to get - O.o" Alice found her older sister in leopard print PJs and hugging her knees and rocking back and forth in bed. "Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"I'm Penance, but I'm in a different body." 

"A what now? 

"Where's Generation X?" 

"A what now? Is that one of your comic books?" 

"AWhat now?" 

"Huh?" 

"Huh?" 

"Huh? Oh, shut-up and get dressed. I'm baking cookies today." 

Penance (the real one) brightened. "Do you have any apples?" 

". . ." 

". . ." 

"Oh, shut-up." Penance jumped up and wiped her hand across her face repeatedly. 

"Damn. Powers are gone." 

"Touch me again and I'll punch you in the face." 

"I can take you." 

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you? I'm 13 and 5'7". You're 15 and 5'2". Do the math." 

Penance looked down. "GWAH!"   
~~~~   
"Ooh! This place has cable! O.o Did anyone else know Eric got his own show?" Penance asked. 

"Eric?" 

"The half-a-bee." 

"I hate that guy!" Korrie said.   


TBC . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 3 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ? 

****   
SUNSHINE 

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD IT!" Jean screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stared. 

"So, you guys are telling me that we all woke up in a different X-Man's body this morning?" Jean said in disbelief. 

"Yuh huh," everyone replied calmly. 

"And where's Jean?" Jean asked in confusion. 

Meanwhile, at Tania's house... 

"Tania! Fa le sourizzi!" Tania's nonna yelled. 

Tania(Jean) fainted. 

"What the hell is up with that girl? She's been fainting since she woke up this morning," Tania's mom noted. 

"Fase della mamada..." Tania's nonna said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Maybe due to an extremely confusing ordeal in which everyone at a certain message board woke up in a different X-Man's body, Tania was turned into Jean," Tania's brother mused. 

"..." 

"I mean...uh...I like sports." 

"That's better," Tania's mom said in relief. 

"Il diavolo! Il diavolo!" Tania's nonna screamed. 

Tania(Jean) woke up. Tania's nonna continued screaming about the devil. Tania(Jean) fainted. 

Back at the X-Mansion... 

Gambit walked back into the room. Jean(Tania) suddenly snapped into a trance and started to follow him dreamily. 

"I...can't...control...myself...I'm...strangely...attracted...to...every...man...in...this...house...except Cyclops of course," Jean said in a trance. 

"It must be the Jean...gene," Penance concluded. 

"You can't talk." 

"...." Penance concluded. 

"Chibi! Run for your life! Jean is extremely attracted to Wolvie! Run! RUN I SAY!" Jean screamed, running across the kitchen. 

Wolverine jumped out the window. 

(Translation from dialect in village where Tania's dad and her grandparents grew up.)   
Fa le sourizzi = do your chores!   
Fase della mamada = the lazy little brat   
Il diavolo! Il diavolo! = the devil, the devil 

***   
BLITZ 

"WolvieKat!" Penance/Blitz called. She saw her rocking back and forth under a tree. 

"Can't sleep, Jean'll eat me. Can't sleep, Jean'll eat me. Can't sleep, I'll eat Jeanie. Can't sleep, I'll eat Janey. Can't sleep- Wait a minute! I'll eat ~Sarah~! That's what her real name is. That's better." 

"O_o Uh, Wolvie-Chan?" 

Kat looked up. "I'm gonna eat you!" she yelled and hooked her fingers like claws. 

"You know you have ~real~ claws, right?" 

"Huh?" She looked down. *Snikt!* "Oh, yeah! Hey cool!" 

"Yeah. Okay. So can't you just keep Jean away with those?" 

"Or I could eat you." 

"Yeeeeaaahhhh ... or that ... but I have a better idea." Begins to lead Wolverine back to the mansion. "You could watch Anime instead. Sailor Moon is on." 

"SaIlOr MoOn-ChAn!" Wolverine took off running for the mansion, claws still out. 

"GAAAH!!!!" Cyclops screamed, covering his face. Wolverine shaved half his head with her claws as she ran by. 

Penance/Blitz looked around and then ran up and shaved the other side, giving him a very kewl looking mohawk! She ran inside. "Wolvie! Put your claws back in!" She finds Kat in fron of the t.v. She stabs a can of coke and starts drinking from it. "Wow. That's actually a pretty good idea." Penance stabbed another coke and sat down. 

***   
CHIBS 

Kat sang along with the TV. "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight" - she switched to Japanese suddenly - "hokedo kai iwashi onto shute, mizakatu aitai yo! ^_^ " She drank her Coke. 

"Hey Kat, listen, I gotta plan about Jean's. . . um, heat. ^^;; You gotta come with me though." 

"Why? I'm so much happier here. . ." 

Penance thought for a moment. "I have a six pack of Coke and some Ranma 1/2 DVDs upstairs. . ." 

Kat spat out the Coke. "Well, that's a horse of a different colour! Where's your room?!?" 

"Follow me." 

Wolverine bounded along. "Yippee! ^_^ Ran-chan HERE I COME!" 

"WOLVERINE!" Jean(Tania) ran at Wolverine. 

Wolverine popped her out her claws. "BACK OFF, GET YOUR OWN SANDWICH!" 

"NO!" She hissed and showed fangs, her eyes turned yellow, and she disappeared in some conveniently passing mist. 

Penance stared. " . . . well ain't that strange." 

"Hai. . . what she needs is a man. That isn't me. Or Cyclops. Or Gambit - he's MINE dammit." She snapped her fingers. "I know!" 

"What?" 

"SABRETOOTH!" 

" . . ." 

"We'll invite him and the rest of his posse over for tea and crumpets! Isn't that right Eric Idle Clock?" 

They both looked over at Eric Idle Clock. "Tea time!" 

Wolverine looked back at Penance/Blitz. "You can't argue with Eric Idle." 

"You know, normally I'd say something, but this should be fun to watch. . ." 

Wolverine picked up the phone and dialed the number in the phonebook. The phone on the other end rang. "Hello, who may I ask I'm speaking to? . . . why hello Toad! Jolly good to talk to you. . . . Who the hell am I? It's Logan, y'know, Wolverine. . . . No no no, I'm not tryin' to kill ya this time, believe it or not! *nervous laughter* C'n I speak to Sabretooth? . . . whaddya mean 'only if I answer you these questions three'? . . . alright alright, shoot. *pauses* My name's Logan. *pauses* My quest is to call you. *pauses* What do you mean, an African or a European swallow? . . . well you should figure things out BEFORE you ask the question. Okay, put Sabes on. *long pause and waiting music, which is 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'* 

"Dear GOD. . ." Penance said in disgust. 

Kat continued. "Hiya Sabes! It's Logan. . . . yeah I wanna rip your face out too, but BEFORE we do that, would'ja like to come over to the mansion for tea? . . . no, it's not a trick. Check your Eric Idle Clock. . . . told ya, didn't I? Alright, you can bring yer gal pal Mystique over too. . . . no I'm sure it won't be weird for Kurt. I mean, she's probably ALL our mothers', the way SHE got around. . . . DON'T YOU TALK THAT WAY 'BOUT MY MOMMA FOO'! YOU DON' EVEN KNOW MY MOMMA! . . . actually, I don't either. . . we're so much alike! *sniff* Why don't we get along?? . . . oh yeah, forgot about that whole 'I killed your only and true love' thang, didn't I? I'm such a silly goose. . . . so bring everyone over in about 20 minutes. If Magneto's not busy tryin' ta take over the world or nut'in, bring him too. Toad's welcome as well. . . . why? Well, Jean's been in heat lately, and we need someone she can grope. I thought of you. . . . well no need to thank me. I KNOW you haven't gotten action since Mystique. . . . I don't know why either. Alright, see ya! *click* 

Wolverine turned to face Penance. "Y'know Blitz-chan, he's a real swell guy!" 

Penance sighed. " -_- " 

***   
STORMY 

Storm(Sophie) overheared the conversation. "WE'RE DOOMED WOLVERINE HAS iinvited savbretooth say good bye mansion because once he gets here and starts trying to rip chibi apart we know troubles coming." 

***   
SUNSHINE 

Jean was rocking back and forth outside Penance's bedroom. "Can't sleep...Wolvie will get away...can't sleep...Wolvie will get away..." 

Cyclops approached. "Look Jean, I know that Wolverine has become the only man in your life that's not a complete wuss, but - " 

"Don't forget Gambit." 

"Well, OK...and maybe Gambit..." 

"And Professor X." 

"Alright, and...WHAT?! PROFESSOR X?!" 

"Face it, Cyke. Jean would rather get jiggy wit Chuck than you, one-eye." 

"Why are you referring to yourself in the third person?" 

"..." 

"Alright, Jeannie, back away from the door..." 

"NO!" She suddenly looked around wildly. "No... I'm... feeling... a... rage... coming... on... what's... happening... to... me?!" 

"Uh oh..." 

Storm ran over. "What's going on!?" 

"Ahhhhhh!" Jean turned into Dark Phoenix. Flames shot up around her. 

"Quick, Storm, get the bucket of water!" 

"I AM FIRE INCARNATE..." 

Storm ran back with water and chucked it on the Phoenix. Dark Phoenix turned back into Jean. 

"Whoa, that was a close one..." Cyke said. 

"Aw, Sophie what'd you do that for? That was kinda fun..." 

"THAT'S STORM! WHO'S SOPHIE?" 

Jean and Storm both looked at him and said at the same time, "SHUT UP!" Storm hit him with lightning and Jean used her TK to throw him to Mexico. 

"That was fun," Jean said. 

"Wanna play Monopoly?" 

"Can't. I hafta keep constant watch over Wolvie so that I may make out with him." 

"You realize that Wolvie's actually Chibikat, right?" 

"Yeah. That's the most disturbing part." Jean shuddered.   


TBC . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 4 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ?   


****   
CHIBS 

"He should be here soon!" Logan cried. 

"Who?" Scott said, who had gotten a ride in a truck filled with chickens. 

"Hmm? Oh I fergot t' tell ya. I invited Sabretooth and the rest o' the Brotherhood over for tea and crumpets." 

"WHAT?!??!" 

"Yeah, I knew you were gonna freak out. I know that y'all don't usually celebrate tea time 'round here, but-" 

"No, I meant about Sabretooth. H-he's your SWORN ENEMY FOR GOD'S SAKE!" 

"Well I had an interesting chat with him over the phone earlier today, and I decided 'hey, why not get over our differences and forget all our troubles with a big bowl of strawberry ice cream!', and so I says 'yeah, that sounds swell'. An' so I called Vicky, and he's coming over. Not just for tea, but to grope and possibly do Jean 'cause she's in heat," Wolverine offerend helpfully. 

"Oh, well that's really sweet that you co-WHAT?!?!?" 

"What? You sure as hell ain't gettin' Jean, Gambit's too afraid to come out of his room, and I'm-" 

"You're what. . .? You always had the hots for my wife." 

"And I'm. . . . gay!" 

"O.O" 

Logan looked heartbroken. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW I'D BE MET WITH RESENTMENT! THAT'S WHY I ALWAYS TRIED TO ACT SO *sniff* TOUGH BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO PUSH ME AWAY!" Logan started to cry. 

"Oh, geeze Logan, I didn't know. . ." Scott said softly. 

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! *sniff* " Logan snapped back. "You don't even BOTHER to ask ME! NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT CHIBS WANTS!" 

Things were getting more and more confusing for Cyclops. "Chibs. . .?" 

" . . . uh, I'm also schizophrenic." 

"O-oh. . . " He started to back away slowly. 

"Heh heh heh. . . " *PING!* "Oh dear! My rubarb pies are burning!" Kat ran to the oven. 

***   
BLITZ 

"Hey, Cyke," Penance said. "How'd your hair gorw back so fast?" She had just noticed he was back to normal again. 

Cyclops began to explain. "Well, first I grabbed one of the Professor's toupees, then tried to find the glue. When I couldn't find the glue, I just used a can of frosting, and I just spread it on my head - Hey you can't talk!" 

Penance(B) began to cry. "You wouldn't know! You never asked me!" 

"O.o" 

Storm(13) comforted Penance and glared at Cyclops. "Geez, Scott. You can be such an asshole sometimes." 

"What?! WHAT DID I DO?!" 

Wolverine(Chibs) called from the kitchen. "HEY! WHERE'S THE FROSTING!?! MY PARTY WILL BE RUINED WITHOUT MY SPECIAL CUPCAKES!" 

"Cyclops! How could you?!" Jean yelled at him. 

*DING DONG!* 

"Oh-no!" Wolvie yelled. "They're here! Cyclops, can you get that - No, wait. You'd probably just screw it up. Maybe not ASK THEM HOW THEY *sniff* FEEL, or something!" Crying was heard from the kitchen. 

*DING DONG!* 

Wolverine rushed out of the kitchen with a Pokémon apron on. It had ruffles. 

Cyclops just stared with wide eyes. "Oh, dear God." 

Wolverine answered the door. "Sabes! Mystique! How nice to see you! DO come in!" 

Sabretooth walked in and Cyclops panicked and flipped over the back of the couch to hide. Sabretooth, smiling and holding something, came in. "I brought KEISH!" 

Penance clapped her hands. "Oh, joy!" 

Sabretooth screamed. "GAH! SHE CAN TALK!" 

"No, I can't." 

"Oh." 

Toad and Magneto walked in. Toad had the legs of a Garden Spider hanging out of his mouth. He quickly swallowed it. 

"YOU ATE BEFORE YOU CAME?! HOW DARE YOU! I will NOT be insulted in my own home!" 

"Huh?" 

"Get OUT!" Kat turned to Sabretooth. "Thank you for the keish." She brought it to the kitchen and returned without the apron. 

Professor X "hovered" into the room. 

"Charles!" Magneto greeted. "So good to see you again!" 

"Magneto! Have you, er, gained weight?" 

Magneto looked hurt, but then asked, "Gotten balder?" 

"Why you little - !" 

"Let's not have a replay of what happened when we were kids, Charles." 

"What happened when you were kids?" 

Professor X covered his face with his hands. 

Magneto beamed (proudly. "I used my magnetism to push his wheelchair into wet cement and left him there." 

"YOU BASTARD!" Professor X yelled at him. 

"Shut-up, or by the time I'm finish with you and that wheelchair of yours you'll be peeing through a tube for days!" 

"Can't we have one civil conversation?!" Mystique broke in. 

"Yeah," WolvieKat said. "Let's go get some tea and crumpets and all watch Anime." 

Sabretooth smiled. "I LOVE Anime!" They both hugged. 

Wolverine got all teary. "You're like the little sister I never had or wanted." 

"I'll be your little sister! We can have tea parties everyday! AND we can watch Anime all the time! I have a great collection of Sailor Moon!" 

"Dear God, Chibs," Penance sighed, "what have you done?" 

"I got a little sister, that's what!" 

Penance stared. "o_O." 

***   
ROGUE 

"Dear lord!!!"Jubes' voice skrieked from the kitchen"THERE"S NO CUS-CUS LEFT!!! WHO ATE MY CUS CUS SOME ONE WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" 

"What the hell is Cus cus?" 

"Shut up Jubilee," everyone said unanimously. 

"I fell so unloved . . . " 

***   
STORMY 

"HEY GUYS That not the ditsy weird normal jubillee!" Storm said. 

"No?" Everyone looked at Storm. 

"ITS KORRIE!" 

Everyone burst out laughing. "NO WAY! Korrie hates Jubilee that not her!" 

"Actually it is," Korrie admitted. 

No one knew what to say. "o.o" 

The Brotherhood looked at each other and the X-Men. "WHOS KORRIE?" 

"Long story," Sophie said. "By the way mystique keep yah paws off forge while your here." 

"HEY what the . . . ..how did you know i liked him?" 

Storm chuckled. "I have my sources." 

***   
SUNSHINE 

Sabretooth looked around the mansion. "Oh, Logan, I absolutely LOVE what you've done with this place!" 

"Oh, I KNOW. It USED to be SOOO drab, but I think the Sailor Moon wallpaper gives it a little extra, dont you?" 

Sabretooth agreed. "Oh, ABSOLUTELY!" 

"It's DEEVINE!" Toad chimed in. 

"YOU! YOU HAVE INSULTED ME AND ALL MY HOUSEHOLD! BEGONE!" 

Toad slinked away. 

Meanwhile, Jean had been talking quietly to Penance(B), who knew of Wolverine's plan. " . . . WHAT?! NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING TO FUCK SABRETOOTH, I DON'T CARE HOW HORNY JEAN IS!" 

"Way to go, honey! You tell him!" 

"I thought I used my telekinesis to chuck you to Mexico?" 

"I came back." 

"Oh." She used her TK to chuck Cyke back to Mexico and is sure to throw him into a dank, dark alleyway in Mexico* 

Sabretooth had been weeping for a while at what Jean had said. 

"Aw, look what you gone and done, Jeannie," Wolvie said. 

"Look, Sabes, hun . . . it's not you, it's me. Let's be friends." Sabretooth began to weep even louder. "Shit. That usually works. Do you think maybe he's weeping for he has but one tongue on which to taste an entire world?"Jean asked. 

"Perhaps," Storm said. 

"OH MY GOD! I just had the most FABULOUS idea!" Wolverine shouted. "LET'S HAVE A SLEEPOVER! We can stay up all night, and give eachother makeovers, and in the morning, I'M MAKING PANCAKES!" 

The Brotherhood began to squeal like little school girls in excitement.   


TBC . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 5 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ? 

*******************   
ROGUEX321 (KORRIE) 

"Look its half man, half marvolous" Sabertooth gigled the next morning as he looked in the mirror to see the make over Wolvie had given him. 

"You look like a cheap hooker."Jubes/Korrie pionted out 

"And you'd know alot bout being a hooker, hey, Jubilee?" Sabes said in defense. 

"Hey, that was before I inhabited her body! I dont do that anymore.Except for Gambit and well fine!! Every other guy in New york, but stilll its a living, with the exception of the Professor." Everyone shuddered. 

"And Jean knows all about doing the Professor!" 

"HEY SHUT UP!!" 

Sabertooth started crying hysterically again. 

"Look what you did!! Sabes baby do you need a hug!!"Chibs/Wolvie rushed up and give him one. 

"Group hug!!"Mystique shouted and everyone embraced. 

"Its a kodak moment." 

***   
CHIBS 

Wolveirne(Chibikat) was laughing while watching Pokemon. "Ha ha ha! ^_^ Oh that James. . ." 

Sabretooth flipped through the TV Guide(TM). "Hey! They have a whole Trigun marathon after Pokemon!" 

"SCORE!" 

*Meanwhile, in the other room. . .* 

Magneto was talking to everyone else. "This is scary. I've never seen these sides of Logan and Sabretooth. . . what could have possibly brought it out?" 

Penance/Blitz cast a sideways glance. "No reason. . ." 

"Yes," Jubilee/Korrie agreed. "No reason. O.o" 

"Well, it sure is strange," Magneto said. 

"You're strange," Professor X said to him. 

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I'M VERY FRAGILE!" Magneto ran away crying. 

" . . . I'm just here because Chibikat likes me," Toad said. 

"Darn tootin'!" 

***   
BLITZ 

The Professor looked over at Kurt, who was passed out and tied in a chair with a gag in his mouth. "And why is NightCrawler here?" 

"Uhhh . . . you ask too many questions old man!" Penance tipped his wheelchair over and left him flailing his arms around. 

Everyone cheered. "YAY!" 

"Hey, Jubes," Penance said. "Since your the expert on this, how much do you think Sabretooth could charge?" 

Jubilee/Korrie looked at Sabretooth. "Well, I don't know. He IS pretty ugly. I'd say about 75, 95 . . . " 

"DOLLARS?!" Sabretooth said excitedly. 

Korrie corrected him. "Cents." 

" . . . YESSS! Small pack of Mentos, here I come!" 

Blitz posed with a pack of Mentos. "Mentos! The fresh-maker!" 

"O-o-oh, Wol-vie . . . " Jean batted her eyes and waved. 

" . . . I'm gay!" WolvieKat yelled, hugging Sabes. 

Jean slowly walked towards him. "Don't . . . care. Can't . . . control . . . self! RUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!" 

"Here, Sabie-Baby." Penance/Sarah handed him a Mentos. "You need this more than I do." 

"Gee, thanks!" He ate the Mentos. 

"No, thank you, shit-breath!" 

***   
STORMY 

"You know I always used to complain about how boring switzerland was?" Sophie said. "Well I THINK I WANNA go back." 

"You never went to Switzerland," Forge said, looking over at his "wife". 

Storm shrugged. "AH hell what do you know." 

"Storm, did I ever tell you how much I loved your hair?" Magneto said. 

Forge looked over at him. "Hey, I'm right here." 

"Thank you, but do you know when the nearest flight is?" 

"I could give you a lift." 

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" 

"That would be lovely." 

"I'M RIGHT   
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

***   
BLITZ 

Suddenly, singing was heard from across the room. 

"I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay.   
"I work all night and I sleep all day." 

Everyone stared at Sabretooth. "WHAT?!" 

" 'I work all night and I sleep all day?' " Penance asked incredulously. 

" . . . " Sabretooth did "shifty eyes". "It's a nocturnal lumberjack!" he yelled. 

"Sit down, Sabes." Chibikat got up. "This is how it's done: A one, a two, a one two three four!" 

**Chibikat:**   
I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay!   
I sleep all night and I work all day! 

**Penance and Jubilee:**   
He's a lumberjack and he's okay!   
He sleeps all night and he works all day! 

**Chibikat:**   
I cut down trees, I eat my lunch.   
I go to the lavatory.   
On Wednesdays I go shopping   
And have buttered scones and tea. 

**Storm and Jean:**   
He cuts down trees, he eats his lunch.   
He goes to the lavatory.   
On Wednesdays he goes shopping   
And has buttered scones and tea. 

**Chibikat:**   
I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay.   
I sleep all night and I work all day.   
I cut down trees, I skip and jump.   
I like to press wild flowers.   
I put on women's clothing   
And hang around in bars.****

**Brotherhood:**   
He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps   
He likes to press wild flowers   
He puts on women's clothing   
And hangs around in bars? 

**Chibikat:**   
I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK   
I sleep all night and work all day   
I cut down trees, I wear high heels   
Suspenders and a bra   
I wish I'd been a girlie   
Just like my dear papa 

**All:**   
He cuts down trees, he wears high heels?   
Suspenders and a bra?   
What! Wish he'd been a girlie   
Just like his dear papa? 

**All and Chibikat and Brotherhood:**   
I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK   
I sleep all night and work all day   
I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK   
I sleep all night and work all day   
I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK   
I sleep all night and work all day 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6.html Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 6 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ? 

******************* 

SUNSHINE 

"I wish I were an Oscar Myer weiner," Sabes sang. 

Jean grinned evilly. "That can be arranged." With a wave of her hands, she immediately changed Sabretooth into an Oscar Myer weiner. 

"Wow!" Korrie/Jubilee shouted. 

Sophie stared. "But how did you . . . ?" 

Tania tried to explain how she was able to do this. "Turns out Jean's not a mutant at all, she's a former magician. Which explains the constant fainting when she tries to use 'mutant' powers. See, Jean's a little like Pinnochio, 'cept Jean faints when she lies." 

"You're not really Jean are you?" Scott was beginning to catch on to what was happening, making him the next target for them all to annihilate. "That was WAY too long a sentence for Jean to formulate." 

"Of course I'm Jean! ...Yuh oh." She fainted. 

"AH HA!" 

Storm frowned. "We'rent you in Mexico?" 

Cyclops paused and seemed to sank lower into his sombrero. 

"I'VE BECOME AN OSCAR MYER WEINER! LIFE IS SWEET AGAIN!" 

***   
BLITZ 

Penance, Jubilee, and Wolverine stared at SabreOscarMeyerWeinerTooth. "Wha-at!?" 

"Go get the ketchup," Wolvie said without taking her gaze off SabreOscarMeyerWeinerTooth. 

"Way ahead of ya," Jubilee said, holding a bottle of Heinz. (The squeezee kind, not the glass. 

"Now all we gotta do is find a microwave to cook him in!" Penance began setting the time on the microwave. 

Jean awoke just then. "AAARGH! I AM FIRE INCARNAT!" With a flash of fire, she was the Dark Pheonix once more. 

"Hey, uh, Jean - " 

"DARK PHEONIX!" 

"Okay, uh, Dark Pheonix? Could you cook Sabes for us?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure!" But before the mission was successful, SabreOscarMeyerWeinerTooth shot off out the kitchen, ran through the hall. "Uh, mes amis?" Gambit said, walking in to the kitchen. "Was that a big hotdog trying to climb up the chimney?" 

Everyone looked away. "Uhmmmm . . . " 

***   
CHIBS 

Wolverine (C) slumped in a couch beside Jubilee (K). "Rogue-chan." 

"Yeah, Shug?" 

No, not you! ROGUE-CHAN!" She pointed to Jubilee (K). Korrie waved. 

" . . . I'm confused. . . " 

"And that's why you're southern. Goodbye." Kat turned away from Rogue. 

"Oh. Okay then sugah! Ah'll just - wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute. . . THAT WAS AN INSULT!" 

"Yes, it certainly was. And that was your lover just running across the field naked." 

"WHERE?!??!"*runs off to find Gambit running naked* 

Jubilee (K): He ain't runnin' naked anywhere, Chibs. 

Wolverine (C): I know. I wish though. . . *sigh* 

Jubilee (K): Well, how long do you think we'll be stuck in these bodies? 

"I honestly don't know. . . but while we're here, let's make the most of it! LET'S GO TO THE DANGER ROOM!" 

A strange voice called from somewhere in the ceiling (and no, it wasn't Sabretooth's). "And there was much rejoicing. 

"Yaaay." 

***   
BLITZ 

Once in the Danger Room, Penance began programming a simulation. Two minutes later, Gambit was seen frolicking nude in a patch of posies. 

"YAY, AQUA!" everyone cheered. 

"But wouldn't that take a long time to program?" Sophie asked. 

Ya. That's the weird part. It was already ~there~." 

"Really?" Jubilee asked, confused. "Then what were you programming?" 

Penance smiled evilly. "This." She clicked the button and s SabreOscarMeyerWeinerTooth was seen running just ahead of Gambit, making it look like he was chasing it. The Sim Gamby was also waving his arms and trying to grab ahold of it. 

Everyone was speechless. " . . . O.o . . . " 

"GAAAH!" Gambit yelled, entering the danger room. "Rogue! You promised you'd never show anyone this!" 

"Uhmmmm ::innocent::." Rogue turned it off, but the hotdog was still running around and tackled Remy. 

"GAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF OF ME!" 

***   
CHIBS 

Wolverine nudged Jubilee (K). "Hey, Korrie!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Is it wrong for me to get turned on by this?" 

"I don't think so. . . " Jubilee thought for a moment, then came to a conclusion. "No, no it isn't," she decided. 

"Yessssssss. . . hey, maybe Gambit'll end up naked!" 

"REALLY???" 

" . . . mebbe." 

***   
SUNSHINE 

Jean, meanwhile, had taken off running after Gambit as he was pushing the SabreOscarMeyerWeiner off of him in a panic. Gambit looked up. "Gaaaaaaaaaah!" He began to run faster. 

Storm sat back, observing from the side. "You know, you'd think that he'd be quite pleased that all these women . . . and Wolvie . . . are going nuts over him and watching him dance nude through posies. 

". . . Maybe he's gay?" Wolvie offered. 

Women all around the world burst into tears. 

Jean. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jean sobbed. 

Storm. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Jubilee. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Penance. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Actually, I'm not really a Gambit kinda girl." 

"WHAT?!" 

"I mean, uh . . . oh, fine. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Rogue. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" 

Martha Stewart. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" 

(Story freezes.) Wait a second, Martha Stewart??? Aight, now that's fucked up. Back to the story . . . 

Everyone joined in chorus. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"SAY IT AIN'T SO, GAMBIT! SAY IT AIN'T SO!" Rogue sobbed. 

"Wat de hell? It ain't so! Gambit a ladies man!" 

"Hooray!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered. 

Jean winked at Gambit. "Come here then you sexy little - " *CENSORED this language is inappropriate for elephants* 

All the elephants were very disappointed. "Shucks!" 

***   
BLITZ 

Penance frowned and stared at the horde of elephants in the Danger Room. "How'd the elephants get in here?" 

Wolvie began doing the shifty eyes thing. "It was . . . er . . . MAGNETO! That's right! MAGNETO!" 

"No," Magneto corrected him, "I'm the one that filled up all the closets with possums." 

Gambit held up a big one by the tail. It hissed and gnashed its teeth. "I call de big one Bitey!"   


TBC . . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 7 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ?   


*******************   
STORMY 

"FORGE!" Storm/Sophie yelled at her "husband". "How many times have i told you not to test your inventions on endangered species?" 

"Uhm, never, and it wasn't me anyway." 

"LIAR!" 

"AM NOT!" 

"ARE TO!" 

"AM NOT!" 

"ARE TO!" 

"AM NOT!" 

"ARE TO!" 

"AM NOT!" 

"ARE TO!" 

"AM NOT!" 

"ARE TO!" 

"Ain't it sad when couples get like that?" Jean/Sunshine said sadly, watching the bickering couple. 

"Yeah," Cyclops agreed. 

Jean(sunny) turned on him. "WHO ASKED YOU?" 

***   
BLITZ 

"You asked me!" 

"NO I DIDN'T" 

"YES YOU DID!" 

"NUH-UH!" 

"YUH-HUH!" 

"NUH-UH!" 

"YUH-HUH!" 

"NUH-UH!" 

"YUH-HUH!" 

Penance(Aqua) looks at the video camera in the wall. "Please stop the anger and the violence: stay single." 

"Uhm, Penny? Who are you talking to?" ChibiWolvie asked. 

"The camera." 

"What camera?" 

"The camera in the wall." 

"There is no camera in the wall." 

"Yeah there is!" Penance turned back to the camera. "I don't know what her   
problem is . . . Maybe she's just jealous. I think it started when I was in first grade and I had that birthday party with the cupcakes . . . " 

"There's no camera there," Storm insisted. She and Forge and Scott and Jean had stopped their fighting to watch. 

"Oh, go away." 

"Aqua, are you okay?" Jubilee was actually starting to worry. 

Penance turned around and pushed them all to the opposite end of the room, which was fairly easy considering they were all trying to get away from her claws. She scampered back to the "camera" and looked around nervously. Finally she turned to it and smiled and said, "Welcome to the Penance Show . . . " 

***   
SUNSHINE 

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! ALAKAZAM!" Jean yelled, using her sorceress powers to change Cyclops' uniform into the sexy leather one from the movie. Cyclops the pansy changes into James Marsden the hottie in front of everyone's eyes. 

"What . . . I'm . . . hot!" he said in amazement. 

Jean smiled proudly at her work. "Damn straight. 'Bout time too." 

The elephants neighed. 

Penance frowned. "That's not right . . . " 

The lephants tried again. "Moo." 

"Still, something's wrong . . . " 

" . . . " 

"MUCH BETTER!" 

***   
CHIBS 

ChibiWolve looked at Scott. "EEEEEEEEEE!!!! JAMES MARSDEN!!!!!" S/he tackled him to the ground. 

"DAAAAH!! HELP ME JEAN!!" 

"Hmmmm . . . should I?" All of a sudden, a shoulder angel appeared. 

The first one was an Evil Jean Angel wearing the Dark Phoenix uniform and she was holding a pitchfork. "Pssht. Why _should_ you help him? Look, the Good Jean ain't even here yet!" 

The was a puff of smoke and the Good Jean Angel appeared wearing curlers in hair and reading a magazine under a hair dryer. She wore the Good Phoenix uniform and was holding a harp. 

"Uh . . . " Jean began. 

"DAH!" The Good Jean Angel leapt out of the hair dryer. "Hello!" She then proceeded to take her curlers out of her hair. "You _should_ help him! He is your husband, after all." 

"First of all, I'm _not_ Jean. I'm Sunshine." 

"To be Jean or not to be; who gives a damn? Listen, there are a few reasons _why_ you shouldn't help Scott! First of all . . . look what she's wearing." She pointed to Good Jean Angel. 

"What? It's your costume except green!" Good Jean Angel said in self-defense. 

"Pfft, _green_. Ooh la la! The Phoenix is _red_ dammit! RED! Where the hell did they get _green_ from?? And you carry around that sissy string thingy with ya . . . " 

"We discussed this before; it's a _harp_!" 

"Second of all . . . look what I can do." She hopped onto one hand and hopped back and forth, and started to walk on Jean's fingers. 

"But what does that have to do with - " 

Good Jean Angel stopped her. "No no no, she's got a point . . . " 

***   
STORMY 

Storm(13) suddenly broke into a song and dance routine. 

"_hey baby,_   
_don't you know you look so fine,_   
_hey honey,_   
_but i seen ya use dem lines,_   
_on other,_   
_other hoes that just don't care,_   
_don't play me,_   
_I'm so much better them and oh . . . _" 

Rock music came on with a funky beat as Storm/Sophie launched into a dance routine. 

"_hey, baby_   
_you deserve to rock my,_   
_you deserve to rock my world,_   
_hey baby,_   
_lookin' so damn sexy, fine,_   
_hey sugah,_   
_won't ya give me some of your time,_   
_hey baby you deserve to rock my,_   
_you deserve to rock my world_" 

"_I know,_   
_you don't know where i come from,_   
_but so what,_   
_let's at least have some fun,_   
_why don't you,_   
_help this little friend in need,_   
_I'm new here and you know all the places to be,_   
_and baby . . ._" 

"_you deserve to rock my,_   
_you deserve to rock my world,_   
_hey baby,_   
_lookin' so damn sexy, fine,_   
_hey sugah,_   
_won't ya give me some of your time,_   
_hey baby you deserve to rock my,_   
_you deserve to rock my world_" 

"_oh honey,_   
_ain't you glad it's working well,_   
_no playin,_   
_you and me we go so well,_   
_and baby,_   
_no one else could replace you,_" 

"_yeah baby . . ._   
_you deserve to rock my,_   
_you deserve to rock my world,_   
_hey baby,_   
_lookin' so damn sexy, fine,_   
_hey sugah,_   
_won't ya give me some of your time,_   
_hey baby you deserve to rock my,_   
_you deserve to rock my world_" 

_nanana na na na na na¨hey baby_   
_(hum)_   
_you deserve to rock my you deserve to rock my world!_" 

Storm/Sophie did a hip hop routine and slid to the floor, in a splits formation. 

***   
SUNSHINE 

" . . . " Suddenly applause broke out at the song and Sophie's dance routine. 

"Hey! I know what can bring life to this party!" Sabretooth/Oscar Myer Weiner: shouted. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Mystique can do some morphing!" 

Mystique looked up. "Did you say MORPHING?!" 

Another dance beat started up again and Mystique began to sing. "MORPHING! Oh yes I'm MORPHING! I'm morphing morning noon and niiiight . . . " 

"Morning noon and night!" the chorus sang which was made up of everyone in the room, save Mystique. 

"I'm morphing here and there!" 

"She's morphing everywhere!" 

"Oh yes I'm mooooooooooorphing!" 

"Morphing, morphing, morphing!" 

"I don't know who to be!" 

"How about Jubilee?!" Korrie sang. 

"OH YES I'M MOR - " 

Wolverine did a dramatic pose and held out some Trident. "Chew Trident." 

***   
CHIBS 

Storm stood there, confused and staring at Wolvie with his Trident. "I don't get it . . . " 

"It's okay," Jean said, "it's a Canadian thing. Right Chibs?" 

"Oh yeah. Mo-o-o-ORPHING!" Wolverine proceeded to do an Irish jig. 

***   
STORMY 

"And that's a Britsh thing," Storm said in an irish accent. "A HANE A DOE A TREE . . . . . : B*WITCHHEEDDDDDDDDDDD!" Storm did an irish jig, too. 

***   
BLITZ 

"RIVER DANCE!" Penny shouted. She, Korrie, Jean, Gambit, Mystique, Magneto (who suddenly appeared out of nowhere), Toad, SabreOscarMeyerWeinerTooth, and the Danger-Room-Sim-SabreOscarMeyerWeinerTooth linked arms and began to do a dance. 

When they were done, they all sat down and brought out teapots and tea cups. "Well, that's what you get when you put 14 and 15 year olds in the bodies of X-Men for over 2 hours," JubiKorrie said. 

When no one was looking, Penance reached behind her and brought out a bottle of Grappa, a very strong Italian alcohol. She then poured it into to the teapot and put the lid on then put the bottle back behind her. 

"Pour the tea already, Wolvie!" Sabretooth cried (almost literally). 

Penance snickered as Wolverine poured the giant hotdog a teacup full of Grappa. 

"Hey, why is it clear?" Sabes asked. 

"'Cause it's full of Chibikat goodness!" Chibs said. Soon everyone had their cups filled. 

As soon as they were about to drink, however, and Penance was leaning forward to watch, Sabertooth tipped over and knocked nearly all the cups out of their hands. "GODDAMMIT YOU BASTARD YOU RUINED ALL MY FUN!!!!" 

Everyone stared at Penance. 

"I mean . . . er . . . " She did the shifty eyes thing. 

Magneto shrugged and drank the rest of him, then screamed and grabbed his throat. "GAAAAHHHH!!!! DEMON TEA! _DEMON TEA_!" 

"Nyeh heh heh." 

The Professor floated into the Danger Room and soon spotted the Grappa bottle behind Penance. He floated toward it and everyone turned their attention from the writhing Magneto to the Professor, to Penance, and back to the Professor again. The Professor looked at the bottle and sniffed it. Then tipped his head back and downed the rest of it. 

Everyone stared. He should have been vomiting out his organs by now, but he wasn't. He put the bottle down and wiped his mouth. "MMMM! Tastes just like the 7-Up Mom used to give me!" He hovered out of the room.   


TBC . . . 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8.html Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 8 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ?   


*******************   
STORMY 

"SO LET ME BLOW YOUR MIND HOOOOOOOOOOOoo" Storm(13) sang as she threw back a bottle and downed all the vodka in it. 

***   
SUNSHINE 

Meanwhile, Magneto was still making dying noses on the ground. "AAAAAH!" He paused to choke. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" 

"Holy shit, Blitz!" Jean cried out. "What did you give him?" 

Cyclops looked around, confused, then looked at Penance and Jean. "That's Penance . . . who's Blitz?" 

"Shut up one-eye," Storm said. 

"But I'm hot now . . . " He was still confused. 

Penance snickered. "I gave him Grappa." 

Jean fell out of her chair in utter surprise. "HOLY SHIT! NO WONDER!" 

Tania's Nonno (grandpa) suddenly entered the room. "Si, mi piace la grappa . . . " 

" . . . ?" 

Magneto was slowly dying from Grappa overdose. "Why must life always give me lemons?" 

"Actually, it was Grappa. And _I_ gave it to you." 

Jean was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to jump up and sing and dance. "HEY! WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS, DAAAAAAANCE . . . DANCE LIKE THERE'S A MUSKRAT IN YOUR PAAAAANTS!" 

Tania's Nonno downed the rest of the Grappa in the teapot as if it was water. "Quanda si fase . . . " 

***   
BLITZ 

Penance stared at him. "EE-YUCH!" She made a face, then looked at Magneto, who had begun to vomit onto the Danger Room floor. "Uhhhmmmm, it _seemed_ like at good idea at the time . . ." 

"Gee, ya think?" Juborrie (Jubilee-Korrie mix) said. 

"Hey! I'm entitled to be stupid!" 

"You're abusing the right!" 

"I know!" 

" . . . " 

"Well, _he's_ -" she gestured to Magneto who was laying, gagging, on the ground " - the one who drank clear, smelly 'tea'." 

"Point taken." 

Good Penance Angel appeared on Blitz's shoulder. "You really shouldn't have done that, you know." 

"Ahhh, shut-up, buttmunch." She flicked it off. 

"SCORE!" The Bad Penance Angel gave Blitz a high five. 

***   
STORMY 

Storm/Sophie looked over at Blitz. "You know, you've just single-handedly done what they all failed to do." She gestured vaguely at the X-Men. 

"What's that?" Penance asked. 

"Killed Magneto." 

"True" 

"Hang on a second, I just remembered something," Storm said, a light in her eyes. 

Everyone looked at her and said in unison, "What?" 

"THE MAGIC PlayStation!!" * 

wolvie/chibi smiled. "OH MY GOD!" s/he shouted. 

storm(sophie) and wolverine (chib) stared at each other hard then said at the same time, "LEONS MINE!" and ran off towards the PlayStation. 

jean (sunshine) looked around. "LEON! WHO SAID LEON?!" 

*Yes, the X-Men do indeed have a Magic PlayStation, which is ten times better than PlayStation2 because we can bring them out of the screen. Don't ask, don't question, just be thankful that they do have one.   


***   
BLITZ 

"Oh, God. Well, as long as no one brings the Ninja Turtles out, I think it's okay," Penance said, watching them go. Magneto twitched. Penance kicked him and he stopped. From down the hall, Penny could hear insane cheering coming from Chibikat and Storm. "Ah, crappies."   


***   
STORMY 

popped out of the PlayStation and Sophie quickly switched the disc and loaded a saved game from Resident Evil 3. 

Soon, Carlos popped out. "Hey! Woah, what happened?" 

"Uhm you just came out of there into here," Sophie explained. "This is the real world." 

"Where's Jill?" 

"She's a computer game character. Don't worry about her." 

"I need a new job." 

"Damn right, you do. If you say you hunt zombies here they'll stick you in a loony bin." 

"You mean there is no nemesis here, no zombies, no umbrella, no Mexican food?" 

"Well, we do have Mexican food, but to the others, well, no." 

Carlos paused. "YAHOOOOOOOO!" 

Wolverine giggled. "HEHE. You have him, Leon's mine." 

"Ok, ok. You'lll have to fight jean for him, though." 

"She can have Irvine." 

"She doesn't know Irvine."   


***   
SUNSHINE 

"LEON! SWEETHEART!" Jean called. "LOVE OF MY LIFE!" 

"I thought I was the love of your - " 

"Go to hell, Scott." 

"Will do." He jumped down a fiery pit towards the nothingness of hell. 

Wolvie(C) stared after him. "Well, that was educational." 

Magneto twitched and the Professor giggled. "Hehehehehe . . . "   


***   
STORMY 

"Damn," Wolvie cursed. "I guess Irvine is mine then." 

"I got Carlos! I got Carlos! Take me to Mexico, Carlos!" Sophie cheered! 

"Can we go to Brazil instead?" 

" . . . ya, ok."   


***   
CHIBS 

"No wait, I got it!" Wolverine pushed a butten and popped in 'Shadow of Destiny' for PS2. 

Eike popped out. "What the . . . " 

"EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! EIKE-KUN!!!!" Wolverine hopped into his arms. 

"DYAA!!!" Eike collapsed from 300 pounds of pure Wolvie on him. 

"Phew." Irvine wiped his forehead. 

"Oh my God, I'M ACTUALLY SITTING ON THE EIKE KUSCH!" 

"Ah dammit, did I screw up the timeline again?" 

"No no no no no no no no no! Far from it . . . "   


***   
STORMY 

"ANYONE ELSE NEED A HOT HERO?" Stormy asked everyone. 

"No no no no, the Bishouen* are all mine! Well, apart from Carlos and Leon, that is," WolvieKat said. 

*meanwhile in switzerland* (even though i don't live there anymore) 

"Sophie will you go out with me?" Sebastien** asked. 

"NO, DAMNIT! I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFREIND!" The real Storm slugged him. *** 

"Ouch."   


***   
BLITZ 

Penance watched from afar. "Well, they want dates, Cyclops wants to get out of hell - " Cyclops was trying to claw his way out of the pit, but it looks is if there was glass over the hole, like an invisible barrier he was clawing at " - Professor X wants more Grappa, but I came here for one reason and one reason only . . . DESTRUCTION!" 

Penance walked over to the Magical Playstation and put in a video game. 

"Hey, what's that?" A confused Carlos asked. 

Wolvie, Storm, Jean, Jubilee screamed in horror. "GAAAAHH!!!! IT'S VITSIE!!!!" 

(Just do a search on Google for Vitsie. She's very horrifying.)   


*Pokémon, but you get them at this site called http://www.pocket-bishounen.com/ . They're characters from comics, T.V., movies, video games, etc.   
** Guy at Sophie's school, before she moved back to England.   
*** Apparently she doesn't like him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9.html Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 9 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to crush, kill, and destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie, shall we ;-) ?   


*******************   
STORMY 

"NO!" Storm shrieked. "NOT VITSIE!" 

"HIYA KIDS! LET'S LEARN ABOUT DINOSAURS!" 

"GAHHHH! NO!" everyone screamed. 

Storm covered her eyes. "I'M ALERGIC TO YELLOW!!!"   


***   
BLITZ 

"Someone needs a hug!" Vitsie proceeded to chase Storm13 around the room with outstretched arms. 

"Get back!" Storm yelled as she ran. "BACK, I SAY!" She fired a lightning bolt at Vitsie, which found it's target. 

Vitsie stood there, stunned into silence, then coughed and smoldered. "Now that's not playing nice!" she finally said. She pulled raptors out of MPS - not to be confused with MP3s - Magic PlayStation. 

" . . . ahh, shit," Storm(13) said, watching. 

Jubilee/Korrie sighed. "Great. Another great idea from Penance." 

"I'm sorry! It seemed like a good idea at the time!" 

Jubilee looked at Penance. "Isn't that what you said last time?" 

"And Magneto ended up dead. Well, more or less. He twitches every once in a while." 

"True." 

The raptor began to hiss at them. "Hiss!" 

Penance/Blitz hissed back. "Hiss." 

"Hiss!" 

"Hiss!" 

"Hiss!" 

"Hiss!" 

"Hiss!" 

"Hiss!" 

WolverCat cut in. "HISS!!!!" 

Both Penance and the Raptor were almost speechless in fear, but both said simultaneously, "Eep." 

Wolverine did the Pokémon thing with the peace-victory sign.   


***   
STORMY 

"Carlos, RUN! Let's get out of here!" Storm called to Carlos. 

"where have I heard that before?" 

"I DONT CARE RUN!!!! OR do you want to face the big nasty yellow woman? Well, not so big, but very scary." 

Carlos pulled out a gun and shot Vitsie. "No problemo." Sophie swooned, making Carlos catch her. "Why are girls always doing that on me?" 

"It's the accent," ChibiWolvie said. 

"Should I change it?" 

There was a great shout from women around the world. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

"Alright, alright already."   


***   
BLITZ 

Vitsie twitched, taking Magneto's twitchy-role. 

Magneto stood up angrily. "Okay, who's the smart ass?!" And began hobbling toward Vitsie's corpse. 

This caused Carlos to panic. "GAAH! ZOMBIE!" He emptied his gun into Magneto, causing Sophie to swoon again and Carlos to catch her. 

Catching on, ChibiWolverine - or ChibiRine!- swooned . . . and fell to the ground. "Hey! You didn't catch me!" 

"Well, I don't know how to say this but," Carlos tried to explain, "you're a guy." 

Wolverine looked down. "Well, whaddya know . . . " He then looked over at Carlos. "But that's okay: I'M GAY!" 

"Well, then that changes everything!" He dropped Sophie and jumped into Wolverine's arms. 

"HEY!" 

Wolverine cheered. "SCORE!" 

Scott scratched and clawed at the barrier between the world and hell.   


***   
STORMY 

"I kiss better than a guy with a weird hair cut," Sophie said, " and he's already dating Eike." 

"Spoilsport," Chibi pouted. 

"You can't have them all! Play fair!" She did her French-girl pout. 

Carlos stared at Sophie and stepped over to her, then began to follow her around like a puppy dog. 

"Woops, I forget what that did to them." 

"Seexyy . . . pout . . . aghhhhh." 

"Thank you, France, thank you paris, thank you very, very much!"   


***   
BLITZ   
Chibikat looked over at Blitz. "Uh, Blitz? What the hell are you doing?" 

Penance looked up from carving "Redrum" into the wall, then started hooking and unhooking her finger. "Blitz isn't here right now . . . Redrum, redrum!" 

Sophie turned around and saw "Redrum" in the mirror, but it was seen backwards so it read "Murder". "GAAH! Penance, quit it." 

Penance looked downward, put her arms behind her back, and scuffed the carpet with her toe, causing it to shred. "Yes'm."   


***   
STORMY 

"OH MY GOD! THE SHINING! YOU READ THE SHINING! You, Blitz, where did you go, Blitz?" She suddenly found herself talking to thin air as Blitz had disapeared somewhere. Sophie felt vaguely apprehensive. 

Suddenly, from the other room . . . 

"ROAHARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Carlos looked at Storm, Storm looked at Carlos "That better not be what it think it is" they both said at the same time. 

There was the sound of someone screaming. 

"Blitz, DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID?!" Storm yelled 

"if you think I unleashed the nemesis from the magic playstation, your right I did do what you think I did" 

"YOU LITTLE - !" 

"Can't talk, must cause mass destruction, kill all STARS agents." 

"ROAHRHG!" It did nothing. 

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" 

"Very simple," Sophie/Storm explained, "you told it to kill STARS agents and there aren't any here: we're all X-Men, Carlos is a U.B.C.S, Leon is R.C.P.D., and Eike is . . . well, I dont know what he is but he sure as hell ain't a STARS agent." 

"DAMN! Well uhm, Nemesis, just, uhm, KILL!" 

"KILL!" 

"Oh, a monster with a one word vocabulary - scary," Sophie mocked, rolling her eyes.   
  
Carlos looked shocked. " . . . That thing doesn't scare you?" 

"Nah, it just annoys me." 

"You are one brave as hell woman." 

"Thank you. Well, guess we're gonna die? 

"That didn't sacre you, either?" 

"Only what I never got to do scares me. I mean, after death, we dont get hurt anymore; either heaven, hell, resurrection or just plain nothing awaits us. So, whatever, we won't be in a position to care." 

"I don't beleive you can be this carefree," Carlos said in awe. 

Sophie paused. "Well, actually . . . I'M NOT!!!! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! SOMEBODY, HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! 

Blitz cackled evilly. "MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!"   


***   
BLITZ   
"Hey! OW! NEMESIS JUST _BIT_ ME!" Blitz cried, holding her arm. However, Nemeis was in a lot more pain after having bitten the Penance shell. 

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" 

"It's not funny, JubiKorrie! He left little bite marks!" It was true. The teeth had managed to leave little imprints, which were soon fading. 

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" 

" -_- " 

Nemesis took this moment to break into a song and dance. "I'M A LUMBERJACK AND I'M OKAY!" 

"We already did that," Jean corrected him. 

Nemesis did shifty eyes, then paused. "KILL!"   


***   
STORMY   
"I WANT BACK IN MY OWN BODY!" Storm yelled 

Forge then woke up from when the Nemesis had knocked him out. "OK. " 

"KILL!" The Nemesis knocked out Forge again. 

"YAY, can i pay you to keep doing that? 

"Huh?" The Nemesis stared at Stormy, confused. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10.html Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I   
don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals.   
Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah,   
you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 10 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie ;)   
******************* 

SUNSHINE   
Professor X had been sitting quietly, watching the madness, when Nemesis roared and ran toward him. "AAHHHHHH! BACK OFF DEMON!" 

Nemesis appeared hurt and said, - in a British accent - "Now, now, let's not get harsh with the name-calling here. There was absolutely no need for harsh language." 

"GET AWAY, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" 

"Why, I . . . *sniff* I . . . " The Nemesis broke into tears. 

"There, there," Jean/Sunshine said, comforting the Nemesis. "He's not the easiest person to get to know. There's a WALL there." 

No one knew what to say. " . . . ?" 

"Now, now, big guy, tell me everything." 

Nemesis explained everything between sobs. "All I ever wanted from life was to *sob* be intelligent and British! *sob* GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" He sobbed once more, then fell down to the ground dead. 

Jean quickly turned on the Professor and said angrily, "WELL I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, BALDY! *sniff* You could almost HEAR his heart break . . . "   


*** 

STORMY   
Stormy looked around the room. "You know, suddenly my country seems a lot weirder than it did . . . "   


*** 

CHIBS   
"Well FINE then," ChibiRine huffed. "Gambit, Eike, come with me to my secret laboratory." The theme from Dexter's Laboratory started up. 

Eike/Gambit looked at each other nervously. 

"Dun worry, I won't try anything gay." 

"Okay then!" ChibiRine, Gambit, and Eike disappeared downstairs. 

Beast, who apparently hasn't been around for the past while, came into the room. "Excuse me, but aren't Gambit, Wolverine and. . . whoever that blonde guy was, in my lab?" 

"Yes. Why?" Blitz/Penance said. 

"Oh my stars and garters . . . " Beast ran back down to his lab. 

"What's got his undies in a twist?" SunJean asked. "It's just Chibikat, Gambit, and Eike fiddling around with many corrosive and potentially explosive chemicals that, if mixed improperly, may destroy the entire mansion, or even New York." 

" . . . " 

"EVERYONE TO THE LAB!!" StormyStorm yelled, leading the way as everybody rushed down. 

Meanwhile, in the lab. . . 

Gambit picked up via. "Hey, what's dis?" 

ChibiRine panicked. "PUT THAT DOWN! That is Nitropolyxyragyurientagahalucinaferawonackasupercalifragalisticexpialadociosuberscrumdidaliumptious Liquid! I need it for my chocolate pudding later!" 

"Hmm. . . hey, this red jewel over here kinda looks like the one in the alchemist's house when I went back in ti-GAAAAH!" Eike fell dead to the floor. 

"DAH! DE HOMME HAVE A KNIFE IN 'IS BACK!" 

"Don't worry 'bout him. He'll be back soon."   


*** 

STORMY   
Storm rushed in. "Have we missed the explosion?!"" 

"It would seem that that ocurence has not had occasion to actually come into an occurence," said Beast, who couldn't, for the life of him, say anything normally. 

"TRANSLATOR, HERE; NOW QUICKLY!" Storm yelled. 

"I can trans . . . " Forge was then knocked out by bolt of lightning. 

"Who is that guy anyway?" Carlos asked. 

"My ex-boyfriend." 

SInce when am I your . . . " He was cut off as he was felled by another bolt of lighting. 

"Now go play with the Nemesis, or Mystique or someone, scat." The wind lifted Forge and threw him out the window. 

"Remind me never to break up with you," Carlos said fearfully. 

Storm nodded. "That wouldn't be a good idea."   


***   
BLITZ   
Aquatic Penance (singing quietly): Hey! Sunshine! *bobs head back and forth* (singing) If you stole my sunshine . . . " 

SunJean: shut-up, Aqua. 

Aqua: ;_; 

Scott: Hey, what's going on? 

SunJean: HOW'D YOU GET OUT?! 

Scott: I annoyed Satan so much he let me go, making me promise never to return. I'm free! 

Jean: . . . so you can [i]never[/i] go back? 

Scott (proudly): Nope! 

*Sabretooth ran in and threw Scott out the window.* "Now will you go out with me Jean? 

Jean: . . . CHIBI! 

WolvieKat: Korrie! Don't touch that! 

Korrie: What is it? 

Chibi: More Grappa. I figured it would be kewl to see the Professor drunk. 

*five minutes later* 

Professor X: HappPpYYy BiIRTHthdAyY, Mr. MaAgNEETOH! 

ChibiRine: . . . Ew.   


*** 

SUNSHINE   
"JESUS! Cyclops, why must you always return from the fiery pits of hell to torture me?" 

"I dunno." 

"If you didn't look like James Marsden I . . . " Sunshine started. 

"Please," Cyclops stoppde her. "Don't finish." 

"Grr . . . " 

By this time Magneto (who had awakened from his twitchy-fit to go after Vitsie who was taking his spot as the twitcher) and the Prof were drunker than drunken squirrels on a Saturday night. Yes, Magneto lives . . . for now. 

Oooh Charlesy. When will you realize that my vision of the future is . . . *burp* better than YOUR vision of the future?" 

"Hee hee . . . you burped." 

"Listen, Chuck . . . I can open your eyes . . . " He started singing "Whole New World" from "Aladdin". 

The Professor took up with him and they both began a duet. "A WHOLE NEW WOOOOORLD . . . A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW! A WORLD OF JUST MUUUTANTS, LA LA LA . . . " 

SunJean stared at them. "Ohh thats it. Now I seen it all."   


*** 

STORMY   
"HEY, QUIT STEALING MY ACT! I'M THE SINGER ROUND HERE!" Sophie yelled. 

"No, I am," Dazzler corrected her, who had just shown up. 

"No, I am." 

"Are not." 

"AM TOO." 

"Are not." 

"AM TOO." 

"Are not." 

"AM TOO." 

"Are not." 

"AM TOO." 

"Are not." 

"AM TOO." 

"Are not." 

"AM TOO." 

"ARE NOT!" 

"AM TOO AND SHUT UP, YOU BITCH." Sophie glove slapped her. 

Everyone stared at her, they're eyes big. "O.O" 

Sunshine began singing "GloveSlap" in the tune to "LoveShack". "Gloveslap baby, gloveslap. Gloveslap, i don't take crap!"   


*** 

SUNSHINE   
"GLOVE SLAP FIGHT!!" SunJean yelled, pulling out packs of gloves. 

For hours on end, everyone ran around the mansion glove slapping each other. ChibiRine, of course, wins. 

"I WIN! I WIN! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

People from the little restuarant in Emperor's New Groove began to sing along. "Happy happy birthday, from all of us to you, we wish it was our birthday, so we could party, too!" 

For a while, nobody noticed Cyclops lying dead on the floor. 

SunJean watched him for a moment. "Hum. It seems that I glove slapped him so much that he died." 

And there was much cheering. "YES!" 

ChibiRine threw a towel on Cyclops. "Here is a towel for you are dirty and dead." 

Nobody but SunJean got it. " . . . ?" 

However, Sunshine's Italian cousins did! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   


TBC . . . 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11.html Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I   
don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals.   
Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah,   
you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 11 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie ;)   
******************* 

SUNSHINE 

Cyclops woke up, finding a towel on top of him. "What's this here towel doin' here" 

SunJean whirled around. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?!" 

"Well, because, if I died, who would wear my pink frilly dress?" Cyclops began to hop around and frolic through the lab wearing a pink frilly dress. 

"Pink frilly dress?! But what does that have to do with - " 

"No, no," Forge said, interrupting SunJean. "He's got a point there." And he, too, also began skipping around wearing a pink frilly dress. 

" . . . " 

StormSophie stared, nearly speechless at her "ex" boyfriend. "Oh, the shame." 

For some reason or another, the REAL Storm (in Sophie's body, of course) fell down the chimney. "I HAVE RETURNED!" 

" . . . " 

"I AM THE MISTRESS OF DARKNESS!" 

Penance, ChibiRine, and SunJean looked on in exasperation at the Real Storm. "SHEET. NOT AGAIN!" 

ChibiRine sighed. "Yes, yes, we know . . . you're the mistress of darkness, blah blah blah, labyrinth of doom . . . " 

Penance continued in a tired voice. "And if we ever want to see the light of day again we must answer thee these questions three . . . " 

"EXACTLY! Question the first . . . " 

SunJean cut her off. "Listen up here, David Bowie, I've had enough of your antics." 

"I'm NOT David Bowie!" 

"That's right. I'M David Bowie! And I'M also the Mistress of Darkness! Muahahahahahahaha!" Sophie/Storm cackled evilly. 

Suddenly, a hermaphrodite raccoon ran into the secret lab - looking for Leon, of course (who else?!) ! "Hey, has anyone seen my sugah mamma?" 

" . . . " 

"They call him Leon . . . ?" 

" . . . "   


*** 

STORMY 

Storm/Sophie pointed the way. "Leon went that way." 

"AH SHIT, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM?!" 

"Because I'm the Queen of Darkness! I'm evil!" 

Before anyone else could question why the Hermaphrodite Raccoon was looking for Leon, the Real Storm said, "GIVE ME MY BODY BACK, BITCH! AND FORGE HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I ASKED YOU NOT TO WEAR MY DRESS?!" 

"Okay, which one's the Real Storm?" Forge asked, confused out of his so-called "genius" mind. 

Stormy pointed to the Sophie Body, harboring Real Storm. "She is." 

"Yeah, I am." 

"And I AM THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS, THE CREATURES OF EVIL ARE MINE TO COMAND!" 

Carlos squinted and tilted his head to the side. "Do you work for Umbrella?" 

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT?!"   


*** 

BLITZ 

"Come on . . . Gimme some Leon-love!" Hermaphrodite Raccoon tried to hug Leon. 

"GAAH! Get it off of me! GET IT OOOOOFFFFF!!!!" 

Gambit, who had been gone, came down the stairs. "HOLY SHIT!" And he ran back up the stairs. 

JubiKorrie stared after him. " . . . That's right, you better run!" 

Everyone stared at Korrie. 

Korrie stared back. 

There was a long, awkward silence. 

Leon checked his watch. 

Real Storm crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and looked downward. 

Sophie/Storm hummed and all eyes turned to her. She stopped. 

There was another long, awkward silence as everyone stared at Sophie/Storm. 

Gambit chose this as a good time to go back downstairs. "Is it safe now?" 

Everyone stared at Gambit. 

"Uhmmmm . . . " 

SunJean put her finger over her lips. "Shhhh . . . " 

Gambit shut his trap. 

There was a long, awkward silence. 

SunJean paused. " . . . " 

JubiKorrie paused. " . . . " 

Blitzy-Penance paused. " . . . " 

Stormy paused. " . . . " 

WolvieKat and SabreOscarMeyerWeinerTooth . . . burst into a duet! "FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT! WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT! NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT! SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR . . . PENNY!" 

"Wha'? 

"Go, Penance, Go!" 

"Uhhh . . . SHE WILL NEVER TURN HER BACK ON A FRIEND! SHE IS ALWAYS THERE TO DEFEND! STORM!" 

"SHE IS THE ONE ON WHOM WE CAN DEPEND! SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR . . . SAILOR SUNJEAN!" 

"SAILOR KORRIE!" 

"I'm not doing this." 

"The hell you're not!" Wolvie Kat yelled. "Now get singing!" 

"No! This is stupid!" 

"Kor," Penance said, "you're in Jubilee's body. Whatever you say or do will later reflect on Jubilee." 

" . . . FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT! WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT! NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT! SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR CHIBIKAT!"   


*** 

ROGUE 

Jubilee/Korrie cackled evilly. "Bwahahahahahahahahah! Jubilee is going to die when she gets home!" 

"Yes, yes she is . . . " Chibi agreed. 

"I wont tolerate this type of crap," Cyclops said. 

This initiated another glove slap fight from Korrie. "GLOVE SLAP!!!!!" 

A chorus of voices rang up from the room. "Slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap!!SSLLAAPP SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!" 

Cyke died again.   


*** 

SUNSHINE 

Magneto - who was still drunk - began talking with the Professor. "Ah yes, Charles, do you remember when WE were but young Sailor Scouts?" 

The Professor began giggling. "And remember that crush we both had on Tuxedo Mask?" 

They both giggled like school girls. 

Mags sighed. "Ah, yes, those were the days. Too bad that stupid Sailor Uranus had to - " 

SunJean burst out laughing at the words "Sailor Uranus". "AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAILOR URANUS?! AHAHAHAHAHA! THERE'S A SAILOR URANUS?!" 

"Ahem, as I was saying . . . " 

"URANUS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" 

Suddenly, the lights all went out with a loud popping sound. There was a puff of smoke and evil laughter. The smoke cleared to reveal . . . 

"TANIA'S NONNA?!" 

"Shaddupa yo face." 

"NONNA! MA CHE FAI!?" 

Tania's nonna gave a long sigh. "Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaania . . . ata la house you isa there but it no is a you. It isa gal and she fainta lot." 

"Ah yes. That would be Jean in my body." 

Tania's nonna nodded and said, "Ehn", her word that meant "yes". 

"So you've come to save me??" 

"No, I coma to sava ME! MA CHE LATIRA QUESTA 'JEAN'! She no maka mchores, she no washa the floors, she no helpa nonna and nonna says to her 'Tania/Jean, if you no washa la floor, nonna no lova you no more.' And she say to me, 'Who are you?' " 

"Mmhmm." 

"And den she fainta." 

"Ahhh. SunJean gave her a knowing nod. 

However, everyone else stood wondering what the hell Tania's nonna could be saying. The silence was ended by a sudden burst from ChibiRine, which echoed all throughout the room (which was a very big room). 

"SAILOR MOON! Moon moon moon moon . . . " 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12.html Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 12 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie ;)   
******************* 

STORMY 

"Okay, I need to fetch my Italian dictionary, OH wait it's in Switzerland, damn," Storm said. 

Meanwhile, Switzerland, Sebastian Loch had fallen madly in love with Sophie.   
"OH Sophie; OH Sophie" 

"OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN!" And with that, he was electrocuted.   


*** 

CHIBS 

Um, hello? Yes, yes, this is Chibikat. Chibikat talking, not as Wolverine, but as Chibikat. Just picture me in a big black room talking to nothingness, except for you the reader of course, since you are looking at this sort of nothing room I am standing in. 

Er-hem. 

This shall start right when Wolverine, aptly put in mine Chibikat's body, awakes to find himself in a strange yet frightening land. The land known as Brantford, Ontario, Canada. 

You'd be scared too. 

~*~ 

Streams of sunlight filtered in through the blinds and onto Wolverine's closed eyes. He grunted a bit, and rolled over, clutching the pillow he was lying on closer to his head. Birds chirped incessantly, as if saying in a whistling voice, "Logan, GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED!", and from past experience, Wolverine had learned that the swearing birds were always right. 

He rolled over once more, this time to his left, and blearily opened his eyes. 

A fuzzy picture of the Incredible Hulk stared back. 

"DAH!" he said aloud, in a strangely girly-sounding voice. He bolted upright, still looking wide-eyed at the large poster before him. There he was, in all his green, Hulk-y glory, growling right back at him. Yet, he was surrounded by others. Counterclockwise to his right was The Invisible Woman, Spiderman, Iron Man, Storm, and. . . himself? All on a sheet of paper on his wall?? 

What in flamin' hell is going on??? Logan thought frantically, desperately searching for any clue as to where he was. Above the poster bearing his, Storm's, and many other heroes he fought with/knew of's likenesses, was another poster, smaller in size this time, about the same length and width of a sheet of regular writing paper. On it, was. . . 

THE X-MEN?!?!? Logan screamed in surprise in his head. Yup, staring back at him was Nightcrawler, Archangel, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Iceman, and again, himself. They were wearing different - and might I add, UGLY - costumes in this, and seemed to be painted. 

Shit, why should I care how the damn picture looks? Who the flaming hell would have posters of me in their room??? 

Wolverine pulled back the covers on the strange bed he was sitting in. . . and found himself wearing duck-clad pyjamas, apparently bought from one La Senza store. He gasped, and felt his chest. 

Those weren't there before. . . Wolverine thought, grabbing what seemed to be breasts on his chest. His hands seemed tinier too. . . he leapt out of the bed and looked at the mirror beside him. 

Oh. 

My. 

God. 

"I'M A FLAMING TEENAGED GIRL!!" he exclaimed, looking in horror at the mirror before him. Long brown hair with blonde streaks, green eyes, and freckles. 

"Wh-where are my mutton chops??" he cried in anguish, patting the side of his (her?) face desperately. 

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and a middle-aged woman with dark, short hair poked her head in. 

"Kat, are you okay? I heard you yell," she asked, with a tinge of concern. Wolverine's mouth didn't seem to move. 

"Well, you better get a move on. It's your first day of high school, after all!" the woman told Logan cheerfully, closing the door and going down the stairs. 

"High school. . .?" Wolverine whispered to himself. He did a slow 360 of the room, to see what he had somehow gotten himself into. 

Above the bed he was sleeping in were 3 calendars - a small Hello Kitty calendar to the left, a poster-sized Pokemon calendar adorned with said cute, fuzzy, vomit inducing creatures, and a regular sized Powerpuff Girls calendar to the right. Scattered amongst the bedspread and floor were various stuffed animals, many of them cats, tigers, and tiny Sailor Scouts. On the dresser was a music box with a white cat on it, hair clips, elastics, barrets, jewellry, make-up, and basically everything a teenaged girl could need. Wolverine noted a poster of Gambit in a particularly. . . erm, SEXY, pose, beside said dresser, with hearts drawn around it. 

Wolverine shuddered mentally. 

The scary Gambit poster was taped above a mini bookcase, with a shoebox full of crap on the top, a broken Sailor Moon alarm clock, a functional Hello Kitty alarm clock, and a small box crammed full of folded up papers and things. Below that was a stack of what seemed to be comic books in plastic casing, and books beside the stack of comics. It was a bit of a mess. 

Near the door was a bookshelf FULL of, on closer inspection, Japanese graphic novels. Wolverine idly picked one up entitled 'Ranma 1/2', and flipped through a few pages. His eyes widened slightly at the gratuitous nudity in it, but noticed little hearts drawn around a certain male character with a yellow bandana in his hair. He found out later that the guy's name was Ryouga. 

Next came a large computer desk without a computer on it. Instead it was littered with sketch books, pencils, pens, markers, loose paper, a stereo, various Cranberries CD's, and a rather fat white cat sleeping in the middle of it. 

Wolverine wiped his brow. 

How the heck did I get here? And why are there posters of me an' Gambit on the walls?? Wolverine asked himself, opening the closet. Before him hung what seemed to be a school-girl high school uniform. 

"Oh no, I ain't wearin' a skirt!" With that thought, Logan deftly closed the doors 'forever' on the horrible school uniform ensemble awaiting him. 

"KAT!!" the woman from before called up, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! NOW GET   
DRESSED AND GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!" 

Logan assumed this was Kat's mother.   


*** 

BLITZ 

"I am _never_ doing that again!" Penny yelled, throwing her back-pack to the ground. "That little mo-fo must weigh 20 pounds!" 

"Never complained about it before," a blonde girl said from in front of a turqoise iMac. 

"You!" Penny pointed her finger at her. "Who the hell are you?!" 

The girl turned around, giving her a weird look. "Who the fuck do you think I am?! God, you're an idiot," she mumbled, turning back to the screen. 

Penance charged her and wiped her hand on the girl's head, receiving a push and a slap on the arm. "You've been doing that all day! What is with you?! Wait. What am I saying. You're always messing with me. Now leave me the fuck alone!" 

"You curse too much." 

"Oh, look who's talking, you're worse than me. And shouldn't you be doing homework?" 

Penance contemplated her next move. What could she do in this situation? There were no apples in the house, she didn't have her powers . . . "Get off the computer it's my turn!" 

"Oh, go play with your comic books." 

" . . . My what now?" 

"Comm. Ick. Boooooks. You know. They're Satan? Evil? Should be burned?" 

" . . .I have comic books?" 

"Uhhh . . . yeah? X-Men? Generation X? Some kinda freaky X-Men cartoon movie with Professor X falling out of his wheel chair?" She had obviously seen that movie and smiled at the remembrance. 

" . . . " Penance wiped her hand on the girl's head again, and then on the computer. 

"Tssss . . . you are such a dork." 

Penance trudged upstairs, dejected, to go find the comic books . . . specifically Generation X . . . 

MEANWHILE . . .   
Blitz/Penance sat on the floor in the midst of junk food wrappers and with one hand in an icing container and one hand in her mouth. "Mmmmm . . . icing . . . " 

JubiKorrie raised an eyebrow. "Penance? Where'd you get that icing?" 

Penance looked up from small container of chocolate icing. Several twinkie wrappers were laying next to her. She had chocolate all over her mouth and hands and had somehow managed to get some up near her eyes and forehead. Don't ask me how. "Hmph?" 

"MY ICING!" Beast shrieked, grabbing his hair in angst. 

"Ew," WolvieKat said, but then shrugged as she watched the angered Hank. "But I guess that explains his weight problem."   


*** 

CHIBS 

Wolverine nearly collapsed where he stood, breathing heavily on the front lawn of St. John's College, sprawled out completely ungracefully. Three boys and a girl walked up to Logan, who was just starting to catch his breath. 

"Kat?" the girl asked, her short auburn hair waving in the wind slightly. Logan didn't respond. 

"Uh, Kat . . . ?" she asked once more. 

Still no answer. 

"KAT!" 

"WHAT??" Wolverine yelled, jumping up suddenly. The short haired girl sighed in exasperation somewhat. 

"What the hell happened with you??" one of the boys asked, of obvious Asian descent. He had short black hair, and was wearing the boys uniform for St. John's college. 

Well, thank God I'm not in a guy's body in this school. . . Logan idly thought. 

"Whaddya mean what happened with me? I missed the bus," Wolverine answered   
shortly, glaring at the gaggle of teenagers in front of him. 

"Kat, we know you're not exactly the most athletic person in the school. So seeing you run at about 40 KMH for 20 minutes will naturally come to us as a bit of a shock," another one of the boys answered. This one had slightly curly brown hair, and a hint of a Newfoundland accent. 

Wolverine was silent for a moment. 

"Uh, I've been working out during the summer?" Logan answered, hopefully. Another boy with really short brown hair and blue eyes looked at Kat strangely. 

"You sure? You don't seem to be the type who would spontaniously go out and exercise," he told her. Logan fumed a bit. 

"What, so you callin' me lazy??" he shouted at him, a hint of challenge in his/her voice. The boy quickly shook his head no. 

"Well, whatever you did, it worked. You should sign up for track," the girl informed Wolverine. Logan rolled his/her eyes. 

"Whatever. Do ya guys happen to have a cigar on ya?" Wolverine asked hopefully. The group of teenagers looked at him/her in shock. 

Logan grunted. 

"Never mind," he waved off. Sighing in irritation, he looked at his surroundings dully. 

"Great. Of all places, I wind up at a Catholic school most likely run by a group of crazy nuns with rulers waiting to whip my ass," he muttered a little too loudly. The group of friends looked at Kat even more strangely. 

"Well somebody's little miss sunshine today," the guy with the curly brown hair commented. Wolverine growled in response. 

"Uh, I have to use the bathroom," the girl with the reddish hair informed everyone. 

"That's nice," Logan responded with an irritated tone. 

"I mean, KAT, I have to use the BATHROOM. Wink wink." 

". . ." 

"Oh for the love of. . ." With that, the girl dragged Wolverine into the nearest girl's bathroom. 

"HEY! WHAT IN FLAMIN' HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR??" Wolverine shouted at the girl, snatching his arm back from the high school student. 

"What is up with you today, Kat?? You're not at all like yourself!" she yelled back at Wolverine. He grumbled. 

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm NOT myself today. . ." 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13.html Disclaimer: I am Blitz. I do not own, Storm13/Sophie, Chibikat/Kat, Silver Sunshine25/Tania, or Roguex321/Korrie. They own themselves. And I don't own the X-Men. I also don't own Tania's mom, dad, brother, and grandma, or my sister, or Sophie's dad. 

Summary: 5 girls, 5 X-Men switch bodies with each other. Will either group ever be the same again? 

Author's Note: This started out as a silly RPG between me, Sunshine, Chibs, Storm, and Rogue. As you can see, we're all pretty messed up individuals. Nyeh heh heh. The plot is based off of the original Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo that Chibikat invented, but then got erased by some asshole - Yeah, you know who you are >:( - so I made a new one, except that everyone had to be a different X-Man. This is what came out of it: 

**_Mutant Mayhem Switcharoo_**

CHAPTER 13 

Five girls, each from different parts of the world (mainly Canada, though) are each transported into a different X-Man's body, while their X-Men counterparts are transported into their body. They are all unique, but they share one common motive: to destroy as much as they can of the X-Men's lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha . . . a . . . a (deep breath, chokes.) Furball! Furball! Cough chough! AHAHAHAHAHA! 

Let's take a looksie ;)   
******************* 

SUNSHINE 

Well after awhile "Halya's" mom came downstairs and untied me from the chair. I TRIED to frantically explain about Spiderman and myself and how I just want to go home, but she said something about me being a crazy Italian and sent me home. Well, not to my home. Oh, Scott, I just want to go home. Wait, Scott's not here . . . Oh, Scott, where are you? 

So now I'm stuck at some Catholic high school where people keep calling me Tania. Who's Tania? Am I Tania? No one told me that. Oh, Scott. Wait, Scott's not here. Did I say that already? Hee hee . . . I get to wear a cute little kilt today . . . hee hee . . . so anyways, now I'm going to school and . . . oh, dear, I think I just lost my train of thought. Uh oh, world . . . going . . . black . . . 

*Later* 

Turns out I fainted! Tee hee! Oh, I'm so silly. 

I get on a bus and sit in an empty seat, idly playing with my hair. I miss my rich, luxurious, red hair. Like Herbal Essences! Ooooh, she's got the urge! Natural botanicals, she's got the uuuuuuurge . . . 

"Tan, you DO realize you're singing the herbal essences song out loud, right?" a girl in front of my says dryly, interupting my sweet sweet singing. Damn her. 

"Hey, where's Halya and her sister . . . ?" the girl asks, furrowing her eyebrows. She has blackish hair with streaks, the kind I want to get but Scott doesn't want me too 'cause he's afraid it'll affect my brain activity. Hee hee! Woooooooo . . . a shiny object . . . . 

Buses are fun! I've never been on a school bus before! Theeeeeee wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round the wheels on the bus go . . . uh oh . . . world . . . going . . . black . . . again . . .   


*** 

SUNSHINE 

I wake up, and I'm at my new school! Yay! I'm so excited! My cute little kilt has a cute little kilt pin! Oooh, I wonder if we get stickers for good behaviour here! I need some new ones for my sticker collection! 

I get off the bus (everyone on the bus was staring at me funny . . . Oh, Scott . . . ) and walk into the school. I'm instantly grabbed by a short girl with spiky, short, reddish-brown hair. 

"Taaaaania! Hey, where's Haya?" she asks, frowning. 

"Oh, she went with the other funny girl to New York with Spiderman," I say with a smile.   
I suddenly gasp as I see a horrid, horrid THING walk past us. "OH MY! IT'S . . . EVIL   
INCARNATE! IT'S . . . WORSE THAN APOCALYPSE! IT'S . . . " 

"Mrs. Bowman, you idiot," the girl says, frowning. "Who the hell is Apocalypse and what the fuck does incarnate mean?" 

I run like the wind itself from Mrs. Bowman, tearing down the halls screaming. 

*Later* 

Yay, it's lunch time! Well, it took me a long time and the rest of my brain capacity . . . hee hee . . . capacity . . . that's a funny word with lot's of C's! C is the fourth letter of the alphabet! Tee hee . . . or is it the third? Oh, I can never remember the order anyways! They should make a song or something easy for us to remember the alphabet by . . . 

Oh. ANYWAYS, it took me a long time and the rest of my brain capacity, but I did it! I   
memorized the names of all of Tania's friends! Yay me! I do the happy Jean dance. Leah   
looks at me funny. 

"You know, Tan, I realize that you're a crazy crazy chick that eats too much sugar, but this is getting ridiculous," Leah says uneasily. 

"I started getting REALLY scared when she started talking to JAMIE," Heather pipes up.   
Everyone shudders. 

*Flashback* 

"Hi! I'm Jean!" Jean runs up to Jamie and giggles. 

"Oh my God, Tania, did you, like, change your name or something? Oh my God! I like, love the name Jean! Oh my God!" Jamie answers, also giggling. 

"Oh my God! Me too!" Jean cries. 

"Oh my God!" Jamie answers enthusiastically. 

"We can be best friends!" Jean says, jumping up and down. 

"Like, that would, like, totally, like, be da bomb!" Jamie squeals, also jumping up and down. 

*End flasback* 

"Uhhh . . . Tania fainted due to the stress of the flasback," I hear Brad say as I slowly black out. 

Hee hee . . . the wheels on the bus go . . . *BLACKNESS*   


*** 

STORMY 

Meanwhile, Jackie and Storm/Sophie were shopping in the mall. "That Donna Karen would look great on your body, and this body looks great in that Versaci!" 

"Why thank you, you look great in that Stella Macartney." 

"You realize we sound like ya average dumb blonde, not the girls who get good grades in most things, one of whom wants to be a doctor and the other work with computers." 

"I know, but we're allowed, only once a year though." 

:HAH!" Jackie laughed sarcastically. "Every time we go shopping more like!" 

Sophie nodded. "Yeah, that'd be about right ."   


*** 

BLITZ 

*Back in Oakland* 

Real Penance stepped into the room dining room after kick-boxing and knocking stuff over. "Hi . . . Mom. Hi . . . Dad. Hi . . . Rat-Punk." 

"Well, she's back to normal now . . . more or less," Alice said. 

"Can I go to New York?" 

Everyone looked at each other, then at Penance in Blitz's body. 

Blitz's mom looked nervous. "Uhmmm . . . sure. When do you want to go?" 

"Now." 

" . . . Nooo." 

" . . . SPIDERMAAAANNNNN!!!!" 

"I . . . oh, screw it," Alice started to say something but found it would be too easy. "Mom, why couldn't I have had a smart sister?" 

"She didn't get enough oxygen in the womb," her mother explained. 

"That explains it." 

"SPIDERMAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!" 

"Stop screaming, I'm here," Peter Parker said. He was slightly bruised from trying to escape from Tania's Nonna. 

"Good," Penance said. "Now. Webswing me to New York." 

WHAT?! You just kicked me to New York! Why should I help YOU?!" 

"Because I'll do it again." 

" . . . All onboard the Spidey-Train!" 

Alice jumped on Spiderman's back and latched on, too. 

Penance looked over from her perch on Spiderman's back. They were both clinging on to the fabric. "I thought you hated comic book characters." 

"Not all of them. Wolverine kicks ass and I tolerate Spiderman. AAAAAHHH!!!!," she screamed as Spiderman webswungs throughout the city and to New York. Too bad they didn't make it there in time.   


*** 

SUNSHINE 

And with that, Tania's nonna waved her magic pasta-stirring spoon in the air and muttered a   
few magic words in Italian: 

"Managia Sant Andre!" 

Thus, a hot white light flashed through the planet, and everyone found themselves in their   
proper bodies. 

Tania's nonna looked around gravely, and nodded. "My worka here is done . . . to the   
Nonnamobile!" 

The Batman theme playing in the background, Nonna hopped into her old old crappy car and drove away at only 15 MPH. 

THE END! 


End file.
